When Devil Falling in Love
by Kyuchul
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja yang terkenal kasar , dingin dan sangat ditakuti orang di sekitarnya bertemu dengan namja berparas cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang tersesat di kota terpencil dimana Kyuhyun berada.. Kyuhyun membawa Heechul dan membesarkannya... Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul? akankah Heechul tumbuh menjadi namja yang sama seperti Kyuhyun? KYUCHUL /SICHUL
1. Chapter 1

WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja)

Kim Heechul ( Namja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Other Cast : Kangin (as appa Heechul)

Leeteuk (as eomma Heechul)

_**Kau tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa…**_

_**Kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang baik….**_

_**Kau telah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri….**_

_**Hal yang selalu membuatku tertawa adalah…**_

_**Sampai hari ini kau masih tetap cantik ….**_

_**Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat…..**_

_**Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu….**_

_**Hahaha…berada didekatmu membutaku merasa nyaman…**_

_**Ada apa denganku?**_

_**Mungkinkah aku?**_

_**-Cho Kyuhyun-**_

KYUHYUN POV

"Hyungggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggg" Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku saat suara Heechul membangunkanku. Aku menarik selimutku sampai menutupi kepalaku dan menutup telingaku. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarku.

CKLEK

Pintu kamarku terbuka

"Hyungggggg …..banguunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn " Heechul berteriak tepat ditelingaku

"Nghhhhhhh" Aku hanya bergumam pura-pura tak mendengarkan panggilannya

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Cho Kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnn bangun" Heechul membuka selimut dan menguncang-guncang bahuku . Jika orang lain melakukan ini pasti orang itu akan kuhabisi. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas, dan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku.

"Aisshhh…baiklah Kim Heechul minggir kau" Aku mendorong tubuh Heechul pelan dan bangun dari tempat tidurku "Dasar anak kecil menyebalkan ….membangunkanku pagi-pagi dan tidak sopan padaku dasar paaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbooooooo ooo" aku mencubit pipinya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Awww….mi..mianhe hyung….. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan"

"Hmmm…sudah sana cepat keluar, aku mau mandi " Kataku sambil masuk kekamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya hyung "

"Nae" jawabku dari dalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu tertutup, kurasa Heechul sudah keluar dari kamarku. Anak itu sudah semakin besar, sepertinya waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Pertama kali aku menemukannya umurnya masih 9 tahun, sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi seorang namja dewasa berumur 18 tahun. Kurasa dia berbeda dengan namja pada umumnya, karena biasanya seorang namja mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tapi Heechul berbeda dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja dan Heechul memiliki senyuman yang indah, yang bisa membuat hati siapapun damai termasuk aku yang melihatnya. Heechul dongsaeng yang sangat baik, aku berharap dia akan selalu menjadi dongsaengku. Aku akan selalu melindunginya, dan aku akan selalu menjaganya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badanku dan telah rapi dengan pakaianku…aku langsung ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Hyunggggggggg kau lama…." Baru saja aku mau duduk Heechul sudah buka suara untuk protes padaku

"Aisssshhhh….cuma 15 menit kan? Dan kau bilang itu lama…cerewet"

"Hyung menyebalkan" Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya

"Hah…baiklah maafkan aku , jangan cemberut seperti itu ….oh iya hari ini kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ani hyung…apa kau lupa setiap hari Sabtu aku libur …dasar pelupa…hah….aku lupa kalau umur hyung 26 tahun...orang yang umurnya sudah tua pasti jadi pelupa kan" Heechul menyuapkan makananya

"Hah…aku belum tua dasar dongsaeng pabbo…sudahlah jangan cerewet aku mau makan" Aku memutar kedua bola mataku kemudian aku makan.

10 Menit Kemudian kami selesai makan dan seperti biasa akulah yang membersihkan bekas kami makan.

"Dasar…dongsaeng yang malas" gerutuku sambil membersihkan piring-piring

"Aku tidak malas hyung , buktinya aku membuatkan hyung sarapan, aku juga bekerja di bar star , aku juga tidak bergantung pada hyung , aku melakukan semuanya sendiri …aku ju…"

"Iya…iya mianhe…aku memang pemalas" Aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Eh …siapa yang bilang hyung pemalas? Hyung itu pekerja keras….kuat…hmmm…hanya saja hyung orang yang kasar terutama pada yeoja"

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh….cerewet, yang penting aku tak bertindak kasar padamu kan?"

"Iya…tapi jika seperti itu hyung tidak akan bisa mendapatkan yeojachingu" Heechul mendekatiku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Lebih baik begitu… yeoja itu menyusahkan … sudahlah Heechul jangan ganggu aku"

"Huuuuuuu….hmm hyung… kau mau menemaniku tidak?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku ketus

"Ke taman …hehehehhe…hyung tak bekerja kan hari ini?"

"Aishhh…dasar dogsaeng manja….baiklahhhh..lagipula sudah lama aku tak ke taman"

"Yeeeeeee…gomawo hyung" Dia memelukku dari belakang. Deg…deg…deg…."apa ini kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Apa yang terjadi?bukankah Heechul juga biasa memelukku, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda?"

"Hee..Heechul sudah lah lepaskan pelukanmu" Aku melepaskan tangannya yang memelukku

"Hehehehhe…mian hyung aku terlalu senang jadi aku memelukmu" Heechul tersenyum kearahku. Dan entah mengapa hari ini senyuman Heechul lebih mais dari biasanya..dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, ada apa ini? Bukankah biasanya Heechul juga tersenyum.

"Hmmm…sudahlah tunggu di depan , setelah selesai aku akan menyusulmu"

"Nae" Heechul berlari meninggalkanku. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. "Hah….mungkin karena aku kaget dia tiba-tiba memelukku …dan jantungku jadi berdetak" gumamku

AUTHOR POV

Kini Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, mungkin bukan sebuah taman yang besar. Itu hanya taman kecil di tengah kota yang kecil.

"Hyung" panggil Heechul yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Wae Kim Heechul?"

"Aku ingin balon" rengeknya pada Kyuhyun

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil Heechul-ah…aniyo aku malas membelikannya" Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Heechul.

"HYUNG PABBOOO…..AKU BENCI HYUNG" Teriakan Heechul sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Kau bilang aku pabbo" Kata Kyuhyun saat dia tepat dihadapan Heechul

"Na..nae..kau…kau pa..pabbo hyung" Heechul takut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam, seakan saat itu juga Kyuhyun bisa membunuhnya.

"Aishhhhhh….mianhe" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju penjual balon yang Heechul inginkan. Dan tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa 3 buah balon berwarna merah muda.

"Nih" Kyuhyun memberikan balon itu pada Heechul

"Eh…go..gomawo hyung" Heechul mengambil balon itu dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat senyuman Heechul jantung Kyuhyun kembali terpacu dan berdetak lebih kencang.

"Hmmmm… cheonmaneyo" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun sedang gugup melihat Heechul apalagi memandang matanya.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman, dan kemudian duduk di bangku taman… Heechul duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan memegang balonnya.

"Hyung …" panggil Heechul lembut

"Hahhh…kau mau apa lagi?" Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan tatapan malas

"Aishhh..hyung jangan menatapku begitu…itu seolah-olah kalau aku ini selalu membuatmu repot"Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya

"Baikalah…apa Kim Heechul?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Hehehheh…ani …aku hanya ingin memberikan satu balon ini untukmu" Heechul memberikan balon pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo Heechul…hmmm kau itu serakah ya….kau memberikan satu balon padaku dan kau memiliki 2 balon dasar pabbo" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Heechul

"Appo….aishhh hyung aku tidak serakah…satu balon untuk hyung , satu balon untukku dan satu balon lagi untuk dia hehhehehe" Heechul mengelus-elus pipinya…dan kemudian terkekeh geli

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Heechul langsung mengereyitkan dahinya…." Dia …siapa maksudmu dia?"

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Heechul polos

"Hah….aku hanya ingin tahu dia yang kau sebutkan tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh…dia itu…."

TBC

Buat kiky eonni maaf terlalu lama

Dan ffnya jadi geje

Aku juga merasa kalau ff ini aneh….

Bilang aja kalau ini aneh ya

T_T

Comment…


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN DEVIL FALLING IN LOVE

(Chapter 2 )

_**Aku baru menyadari perasaanku…..**_

_**Perasaan yang tumbuh perlahan…**_

_**Saat menatapmu…**_

_**Aku jadi mengerti bahwa aku…**_

_**Mencintaimu ….**_

_**-Cho Kyuhyun-**_

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Heechul langsung mengereyitkan dahinya…." Dia …siapa maksudmu dia?"

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Heechul polos

"Hah….aku hanya ingin tahu dia yang kau sebutkan tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh…dia itu pemilik bar di tempat ku bekerja… hehheheh"

"Pemilik bar?memang apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Hmmm… hyung kenapa sih penasaran sekali?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun heran

"Hmmm …ani …sudahlah ayo pulang aku lelah … lagi pula besok kau haru bekerja kan?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul

"Yack…Kyuhyun hyung tunggu aku" Heechul berlari mengejar Kyuhyun

"Berisik…." Kata kyuhyun masih berjalan meninggalkan Heechul

"Hyung.. marah?" tanya Heechul polos. Kini posisi Heechul telah sama dengan Kyuhyun

"Ani…sudahlah….percepat jalanmu … aku lelah"

"Hyung aneh" Heechul memnyunkn bibirnya

"Kau yang lebih aneh" Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Heechul

"Yackkkkkkk…..Kyuhyun Hyung" Heechul berlari mengejar Kyuhyun lagi

KEESOKAN HARINYA

HEECHUL POV

Hari ini sudah pukul 19.00 dan saatnya aku pergi bekerja di café. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun hyung belum pulang . Bukankah biasanya jam 18.00 Kyuhyun hyung sudah pulang. Hah…sudahlah sepertinya aku harus pergi ke bar sendiri.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Hari sudah gelap, dan jalanan sangat sepi.

"Astaga…dimana Kyuhyun hyung disaat seperti ini" batinku. Aku terus berjalan, dan saat di ujung jalan aku melihat segerombolan orang berbadan besar, dan kurasa mereka sedang mabuk. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengamati gerombolan orang itu. "Astaga….bukankah itu preman yang selalu menggangguku, jika tak ada kyuhyun hyung… dan kenapa mereka ada disini.." Aku membalikkan tubuhku bermaksud menghindari preman-preman berbadan besar itu

"Hei…Heechul…yeppo kau mau kemana? Kenapa tak jadi jalan kesini?" Kudengar suara salah satu preman itu memanggilku, aku mempercepat langkahku. Namun kudengar langkah mereka semakin mendekat mengejarku. Aku lebih mempercepat langkahku , namun kudengar langkah para preman itu semakin cepat. " Kyuhyun hyung…tolong aku "batinku.

Aku terus berlari, namun usahaku gagal salah satu dari preman itu berhasil memegang tanganku.

AUTHOR POV

"Heechul .. kau mau kemana yeppo, disini saja ..kenapa buru-buru" salah satu preman yang berbadan tinggi memeluk Heechul dari belakang setelah dia berhasil, mencegah Heechul untuk kabur.

"Lepaskan aku…kumohon" Heechul berusaha melepaskan pelukan preman itu, namun usahanya gagal.

"Yeppo… kau harus temani kami dulu" Preman-preman itu menyeret Heechul ke gang yang cukup gelap dan sepi

"Lepaskan …kumohon kyuhyun hyung tolong aku …hikss"

"Hmmm…yeppo, hyungmu yang dingin, dan pemarah itu sedang tidak ada…jadi hari ini kita bisa bersenang-senang" Preman pertama yang menangkap Heechul menyiumi leher Heechul. 3 Preman lainnya sibuk memegang-megang tubuh Heechul, dan berusaha untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang Heechul kenakan.

"Hikks…hmm…hiksss lepaskan …aku kumohon lepaskan aku …." Heechul meronta, namun usahaya gagal. Preman-preman itu teralu banyak dan terlalu kuat untuk Heechul lawan.

Preman 1 masih sibuk dengan leher Heechul. Sedangkan preman 2 sudah berhasil membuka kemeja yang Heechul kenakan . Preman 3 dan 4 berusaha melepaskan celana yang Heechul pakai. Dan beberapa menit kemudian celana Heechul dapat terbuka.

"Hiksss….andweee…jangan hikss…kumohon" Heechul terus meronta dengan tubuh yang naked, namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"Wah…hyung tubuhnya indah…astaga membuatku tak tahan ingin memasukinya" Kata preman 2

"jangan …hiksss….kumohon …hiksss…" Heechul terus menangis dan berusaha melepaskan diri

"Kalian hanya boleh menikmati bibirnya, sedangkan aku akan menikmati seluruh tubuhnya…setelah aku selesai kalian boleh menikmatinya…" Kata preman 1 tak memperdulikan permintaan Heechul. Preman 1 menarik tubuh Heechul hingga tubuh Heechul tertidur di atas tanah yang dingin, preman itu berada diatas Heechul namun tangannya menopang tubuhnya .

"Andwee…hiks…andwee…KYUHYUN HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…hikss…kyuhyun hyungg...tolong.." Heechul berteriak memangil nama Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Hyung ..dia pingsan bagaimana ini?" Tanya preman 3

"dasar bodoh , jelas kita lanjutkan..bukankah lebih baik dia pingsan agar dia tak banyak meronta…sudahlah aku sudah tak tahan" Preman 1 berdiri dan membuka berusaha membuka celannya

"Kau benar Hyung … kalau begitu aku ingin mencium bibir sexynya dulu hyung" Preman 4 mendekati tubuh Heechul dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul untuk mencium bibir Heechul.

BUAGHHHH

Suara aneh membuat preman yang akan mencium Heechul menghentikan niatnya, dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Dia melihat ke tiga hyungnya sedang berusaha untuk melawan seseorang yang sudah dia kenal. Dia bangkit berdiri bermaksud menolong hyung-hyungnya. Namun belum sempat dia menolong hyungnya, sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat di perutnya.

BUAAGHH

"Ukhh" Preman 4 langsung terduduk sambil memagangi perutnya, dia juga memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Kyu…ohok..ohok…maafkan kami kyu..ohok..ohok" Kata preman 3 yang lehernya dicekik oleh Kyuhyun

"BAJINGAN SEPERTI KALIN TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN "

BUGH…. Kyuhyun menonjok Preman 3 tepat di wajahnya , membuat preman itu tersungkur di bawah .

Preman1 masih terkapar akibat pukulan Kyuhyun. Preman 2 bangkit dan berusaha menghajar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa menghindarinya, Kyuhyun malah mengangkat tubuh preman 2 dan melemparnya kebawah…. BRAG . Preman 2 meringis kesakitan memegang punggungnya, namun Kyuhyun tak hanya sampai disitu Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh preman2 dan menginjak perutnya " Ugh… hoeekkk…kyu…uhukk…maafkan…uhuk…kasihani …kami" Preman 2 memegang kaki kyuhyun yang menginjak perutnya dan dia juga memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya " CIH…MENGASIHANI KALIAN… APA KALIAN JUGA MENGASIHANI HEECHUL EOH" BUGH… Kyuhyun kembali menginjak perut preman 2, dan seketika itu juga preman 2 pingsan karena tak tahan merasakan tendangan mahadashyat Kyuhyun.

Preman 1 ketakutan dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun " Kyu maafkan…kami…kami tidak akan mengganggu Heechul lagi…maafkan kami" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan preman 1 .

" aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan SIAPAPUN MENYENTUH HEECHUL " BUGH … Kyuhyun menendang preman 1 tepat di wajahnya. Dan membuat preman itu terkapar.

"Hyung ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum kita mati" Preman 3 menarik preman 1 menjauhi Kyuhyun . Sedangkan preman 4 menggendong preman 2 yang pingsan.

"BRENGSEK….AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP JIKA MELIAHAT KALIAN DISINI" Kyuhyun berteriak. Setalah preman-preman itu menjauh dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Heechul yang masih naked.

"Heechul…bangun..hey ..ini aku Kyuhyun" Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipi Heechul, tapi Heechul masih tetap tak sadar. Kyuhyun mencoba menggendong Heechul ala bride style.

"Aissh..kau berat sekali Hee.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat dia menyadari wajah Heechul sangat dekat dengannya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat Heechul. "Yeppo…." Gumamnya" Hei… Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau fikirkan" Kyuhyun membuang semua fikirannya dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun saat telah sampai jalan yang cukup terang jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak sangat kencang, Kyuhyun baru menyadari ternyata Heechul yang dari tadi dia gendong dalam keadaan naked. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh mulus Heechul. Jantungnya kembali berdetak, wajahnya mulai memanas. Bukan hanya itu kini terlihat senyuman dari bibirnya."Aish…Cho Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu… Heechul masih kecil…orang pabbo seperti Heechul bisa membuatmu berdetak, astaga aku baru menyadari namja kecil ini telah mebuat devil sepertiku jatuh cinta" batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Heechul dengan mantelnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

2 Hari Kemudian

Semenjak Kejadian itu Kyuhyun menjadi sangat over protective terhadap Heechul, bahkan Kyuhyun mengantar jemput Heechul jika pergi atau pulang dari tempat Kerjanya.

Seperti sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mengantar Heechul pergi bekerja

"Hyung" panggil Heechul

"Waeyo?"

"Gomawo" Heechul tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman Heechul menjadi salah tingkah, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. " Hmm…hmm…nae" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"hahahhaha…kau kenapa hyung?tidak seperti Kyuhyun hyung saja"

"Ani..dasar namja kec" CHU "hallo chagi…" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti dan langsung menarik namja yang mengecup pipi Heechul juga bernai memeluk pinggang Heechul. Apalagi dengan kata-kata chagi.

"YACK…KAU BERANI MENYENTUH HEECHUL " BUGH …Kyuhyun memukul wajah tampan namja itu hingga dia tersungkur.

"Kyaaa…hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Heechul histeri dan menghampiri namja tampan itu

"Aku…hanya melindungi dari orang-orang sperti dia"

"Iya …aku tahu …hyung salah paham dia bukan orang-orang seperti 2 hari yang lalu" Heechul memeluk namja tampan itu . Kyuhyun mengertutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Memangnya dia siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"dia atasan ku di tempatku bekerja …namanya Choi Siwon , lagi pula dia juga …" Heechul menghentikan kata-katanya dan tersenyum menatap Siwon

"Dia siapa Heechul? Tanya Kyuhyun datar

"Dia…."

TBC


End file.
